Time's Up
by 1080
Summary: Phil & Keely have been best friends for 4 years, but now they both desire something more. But what happens when time runs out for them? PhilKeely pairing Chapter 6: Settling In POSTED
1. Living on Borrowed Time

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a non-profit fan-fiction. I have no affiliation with Disney; I am only borrowing the characters from "Phil of the Future."

**Author's Note:** Hi. This is my _first fan fiction_. I really hope it doesn't suck super badly. Any suggestions to be improve would be greatly appreciated, but please no flames. Oh and I apologize if the formatting doesn't come out perfect on this, my computer just isn't cooperating.

_Time's Up_

Chapter 1: Living on Borrowed Time

**Wednesday 4:35 p.m.**

"Keely just leave me alone!"

"Phil, I…" Keely Teslow was at a loss for words in the four years she'd known her best friend he'd never once yelled at her. She just stood there shell-shocked as Phil stormed past her.

Now, sitting alone in her room she could feel tears coming to her eyes, she just didn't understand what was going on. Had she done something wrong? Last week had been one on the best weeks Keely had ever had; she and Phil went to the senior prom together as best friends. They danced together all night, she was even sure they had a 'moment'.

Keely had never admitted to anyone, but she had secretly fallen in love with her best friend. When Phil had asked her to be his 'date' she had never been happier, maybe, just maybe he felt the same way about her.

But something had changed in the five days after the prom. Now she could barely get Phil to look at her, let alone talk to her. Monday mourning Keely was walking on cloud 9, she hadn't seen Phil since Friday, and was making it a point to thank him for such a great night.

"_Hey Phil." Keely remarked cheerfully as she tapped him on the shoulder._

_As if coming out of a dream, he seemed to focus on her, "Oh, hey Keely."_

_Keely studied him for a second, to put it bluntly, he didn't look so good. "Are you alright?"_

_"Huh, oh yeah, just fine Keel." Phil replied very unconvincingly._

"_Well, I just wanted to thank you for Friday night that had to be the best night of my life!" Keely watched as his face faulted, but then recovered so fast she thought she imaged it. _

_"You're welcome Keely." Phil kept his voice neutral. "I have to go." He remarked flatly._

_"See you later?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

Phil had become more and more withdrawn as the week went on. Every time she had tried to talk to him, he got that same pained look in his eyes. Now it seemed he was just avoiding her all together.When she'd finally managed to corner him after school, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"_Phil Diffy, what is going on? You've said six words to me all week." Keely half pleaded, half demanded. _

_Phil just looked at her. "…"_

_"Well aren't you going to say something?"_

_Phil opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out._

_"Fine, be that way." Keely spat._

_Phil looked hurt, but then his face hardened. "Keely just leave me alone!" Then he just stormed off._

She tried to talk to Tia about it, but that didn't go to well. Tia was being Tia. The problem being she hadn't even told Tia how she felt about Phil; so how could she possibly explain how much this hurt her.

Keely looked around her room, she had pictures of she and Phil everywhere. Her eyes stopped on the one from the night of the talent competition. Phil had done everything he could to help her, he'd even shrunk himself down so he could hang in front of her on the microphone. That was only one of the times he'd gone out of his way for her. He'd always been willing to drop everything to come to her rescue; that was one of the things she loved about him.

But the look in his eyes, the hurt, in the four years she'd known him never once had he looked like that. So lost.

'_Ok Teslow, he's your best friend and for some reason he's hurting. Now you can sit here and mope or you can go find out what's going on.' _

With a new determination Keely pushed herself up and out the door.

For better sake of word Phil Diffy was absolutely miserable. This week had to be the absolute worst week of his entire life. Not only had he avoided his best friend, which was hard enough as it was, he yelled at her. He, Phil Diffy had yelled at Keely Teslow. The look in her eyes haunted him; she hadn't looked that hurt since the thing with Tanner.

'_Why can't you just talk to her?' His heart berated him._

"_Because." His mind replied._

'_Because why?'_

"_I don't want to hurt her."_

'_And what you yelling at her didn't?'_

"_Well, I…"_

'_That girl is your best friend, she trusts you more than anyone else.'_

"_I know."_

'_Then why are you doing this to her?'_

"_It'll be better this way."_

Phil thought back to the senior prom which had only been a few days before, but now felt like a lifetime ago. Keely had looked absolutely stunning in her pale green dress; they had laughed and danced the night away. But the euphoria was to be short lived. When he got home his parents wanted to talk.

"_Hey Phil?" His mother called when he entered the front door. "Can you come in here?"_

"_Coming." Surprised she was still awake, Phil walked into the living room to find both parents._

"_Honey," Barbra Diffy began, "We need to talk to you."_

"_Alright."_

"_Son," Lloyd Diffy continued. "I fixed the time machine; we're going back to the future!"_

"_What!" _

"_Yeah isn't it great!" His father continued, unaware of the true weight of his words. "We'll leave two weeks from today!"_

_While her husband went on and on about how good it was to be going back to the future, Barbra Diffy couldn't help but notice the heartbroken look on her son's face. "Sweetie, are you ok with this?"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great." Phil plastered on a fake smile. "I can't wait to go home. Umm, I'm tired I'm going to go to bed now." Phil quickly left the room._

So that was it. They were going back to the future; they were leaving everyone and everything in this time behind.

He always knew this day would come, but somehow it always seemed so far off. But the reality was he was living on borrowed time, his and Keely's entire relationship was on borrowed time. He just didn't know how to tell that to Keely. She'd cry and it killed him to see her cry.

Phil had long since made it his duty to make sure Keely was happy, seeing her smile made him happy. He still wasn't quite sure when it had happened but he had fallen for her, hard. Being her best friend just wasn't enough anymore. So he had asked her to the prom and she accepted, maybe his luck was changing. He'd never been so wrong.

Phil looked around the park he was sitting in, he really was going to miss it here, and there was just something about the simplicity of this time he loved. But he was going to miss the people here more. _'Keely I'm so sorry…'_

"Phil Diffy." An outside voice pulled him out of his reverie. Phil turned to see the subject of his thoughts behind him and she looked mad.

"Hi Keely. Umm, what's up?" He started, looking into her normally bright eyes he noted they were red, red from crying. Had he done this to her?

"You tell me." Her voice was low and serious.

"Keely…" Phil still had no idea what to say. "I…"

"Phil please, tell me what's going on? I can't stand this." She gestured around them, exasperated. "I can stand you avoiding me, you not talking to me." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Please Phil tell me what's going on why are you doing this to me?"

Finally seeing her tears pushed him into action. "I wanted you to hate me."

"Why?" Keely's voice dropped to a heartbroken whisper.

"You don't miss people you hate."

**To Be Continued…..**

**A/N: **Hi again. Please tell me what you think, should I continue? Is there anything major I can do to improve? Thanks for reading. Please leave a _non-flaming review_, thanks again.


	2. Making Up for Lost Time

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a non-profit fan-fiction. I have no affiliation with Disney; I am only borrowing the characters from "Phil of the Future."

**Author's Note:** Hi again. I really want to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I got a lot of really great reviews. By the way does anyone know exactly what color Keely's eyes really are? I think they're green, but I'm not sure. Any help would be greatly appreciated.

_Time's Up_

Chapter 2: Making up for Lost Time

**Wednesday 5:15 p.m.**

"You don't miss people you hate."

"Miss?" Keely's eyes swollen from crying were now as wide as saucers, "Miss? What? Why?"

Phil gently took her hands, "Why don't you sit you down Keely."

Keely still in shock just let him guide her down; this was all too much to take in at once. "Phil…I don't…. what's going on?"

"Keely my dad fixed the time machine…it's time I…for me…to go back." Phil's voice broke as he told her this. "I just didn't know how to tell you and…" Phil just watched her waiting for a reaction.

Keely sat still as she took it all in, her best friend was leaving her, and wasn't even going to tell her. She was on her feet in a flash. **_SMACK!_**

"So what, were you even going to tell me or just disappear!" Keely's voice dripped venom.

Of all the reactions Phil had expected an angry Keely wasn't one of them. He rubbed his cheek as he spoke. "Keely, I was going to tell you…"

"When Phil, three minutes before you leave, disappear forever." Tears started to once again fall down her cheeks. "Do you know how much that hurts to know that I don't even matter enough to you, that you'd say goodbye."

"Keely I just thought, it'd be better if…if you never wanted to see me again anyways." Phil's eyes dropped to the ground as he continued, "Keely you mean a lot to me and I didn't want to hurt you, so I just…" He watched sadly as the girl he loved broke down.

Keely couldn't speak anymore, the flash of anger had left and was replaced with hurt and emptiness, one like she'd never felt before. So she did the only thing she could, cry.

Phil's brain was at a loss for what to do, but his heart wasn't. As if by an outside force his arms wrapped around the crying girl, he once again guided her down next to him on the bench. He just held her. Let her cry it all out. There wasn't anything else he could do. Her tears were soaking through his shirt now, but he didn't care, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. So he just held her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Keely could do nothing more than cry. She'd cried into his shirt, cried because it felt as if her heart had been ripped from her body and stomped into a million pieces. Finally she could cry no more and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Wednesday 6:52 p.m.**

Phil Diffy watched as the last of the sun's rays dropped out of sight and the day came to a close.

'_The same way mine and Keely's relationship is coming to a close.'_

Phil looked down at the sleeping girl on his shoulder, she looked so peaceful as she slept, so contented. _'I love you Keely Teslow.'_

Phil continued to stare down at the beautiful girl next to him, the girl he loved. '_I  
wish I could tell you that, but I can't now. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this.'_

Phil gently brushed a strand of hair out eyes, and on an impulse kissed her forehead.

"Keely." Phil whispered into her ear.

Keely stirred but didn't wake burrowing into his shoulder a little deeper, "Keely time to wake up."

Slowly her tear swollen eyes opened, "Phil you're still here."

He smiled down at her, "Yeah Keel, I'm not leaving yet."

"It's dark out, what time is it?"

"Almost seven, I need to get you home."

Keely shook her head. "No, not just yet, just a little while longer."

Phil smiled. "Ok, well how about we get some dinner."

**Wednesday 10:46 p.m.**

All through dinner, both Phil and Keely hadn't talked about 'it.' They were trying to act as if nothing was changing between them, like if they didn't say it, it wouldn't happen. By the time Keely reached her front door though, she had to know.

"When?"

Phil smiled sadly; he knew they couldn't keep the charade up; acting like this was like any other night. "A week from Friday."

"Oh." Keely was trying hard to stay positive, though she still felt like crying. "I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time huh?"

Phil smiled the first genuine smile in days, "Yeah Keel, we will. I'll see in the mourning." He turned to leave.

Keely watched as he started back down her sidewalk, walking out of her life. That realization pushed her into action.

'_This is it, Teslow you have to tell him.'_

"Hey Phil." Keely called as he was just about onto the street. "Hold up."

Phil turned around, "Yeah Keel."

Keely closed the distance between them. "I just wanted to tell you that…" Keely's heart was beating loudly in her ears; this was the moment that all her hopes and dreams would come true or be shattered in a flash.

"Yeah Keel?" Phil prompted again smiling. "What'd you want to say?"

"Oh nothing." Keely's face fell she couldn't get it out. _'Liar.'_

"Ok, well I guess it wasn't that important." Phil turned back down the sidewalk.

Hearing that pushed her into action, knowing she might never get another chance. "Phil I…"

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading, I'm sorry if this chapter was a let down; I'm really working on making the next one a lot better. Oh, and if anyone would be interested in pre-reading my story, I'd really appreciate it, leave a message in the reviews or email me if you'd be interested. Please be so kind as to leave a _non-flaming_ review, thanks again!


	3. Living in a Moment

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a non-profit fan-fiction. I have no affiliation with Disney; I am only borrowing the characters from "Phil of the Future."

**Author's Note: **Hi again. Sorry about the delay, we got about 36 inches of fresh powder, so I've spent the last few days skiing the good stuff. Anyways, I want to THANK YOU everyone for all the great reviews, they're all very encouraging. I also wanted to say a special thank you to Mondlering Moofoot and Chocolate is a Vegetable for agreeing to be my beta-readers and another thank you to Baby Blossom for helping me with eye-color.

_Time's Up_

Chapter 3: Living in a Moment

**Wednesday 10:55 p.m. **

"Phil I…I love you."

Phil froze in place at the end of the walk to the front door; his eyes grew wide, "What?"

_Did she just say she loved me?_

He slowly turned back to his best friend trying not to get his hopes up, "Keely what did you just say!"

"Phil, I love you." Once it was out the rest seemed to flow, "I've loved you for years now. I was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same way; I never wanted to ruin our friendship. I just…I couldn't let leave without telling you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, that's ok, I understand…I just had to tell you." Keely kept her head low and eyes to the pavement, trying to hide the stray tears that were now falling.

"Keely." Phil gently reached out and lifted her chin to make her look at him, "I love you too." Phil watched her green eyes flicker for a second, taking in the information. An instant later they brightened.

"You do?" Keely studied his dark brown eyes and saw all the love and sincerity she always wanted.

"Yeah Keel, I do." Phil closed the distance between them, gently pulling her towards him. "I have for a long time."

Keely could feel his warm breathe on her skin, it made her tingle. She couldn't believe this was happening, he loved her back, Phil loved her back.

As if on cue they both closed the final few inches between them and Phil gently brought his lips down on hers. In that moment time seemed to stand still. For that moment, everything was perfect for Phil and Keely, they finally had each other.

Finally the need to breathe forced them to part. Phil was the first to regain his senses, "Wow…Keel…Wow."

Keely opened her eyes and looked as if she'd just woken from a dream, "Yeah…you can say that again…I think I heard fireworks."

Phil smiled sadly at her, "Keely this can't happen, I love you…but…we just… I…"

Keely smiled back and brought a finger to his lips, "Don't. Just hold on to this moment. I just want to live in this moment."

That was all Phil needed to hear, he kissed her with all his heart and soul. Every feeling he kept locked away for years came flowing out. _I wish this could last forever._

Keely smiled into the kiss, this was perfect, they were perfect. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. _I never want this to end._

When they broke apart, they just stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, but yet too short. They both knew they had to hold on to this moment, they wouldn't get many more. Phil smiled at her, "Keel, I don't want to ruin the moment, but it's late and…"

She smiled, "See you in the morning?"

"You know it."

Phil kissed her once more and turned down the walk. Keely just stood there for a long time, locking this moment away. _Goodnight Phil, I love you._

Not to far away, Phil stood invisibly watching Keely until she went inside. _I promise Keely, I not going to let your heart get broken not this time. No matter what. I love you._

**Thursday 2:08 a.m. **

Phil lay awake staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Keely, the kiss, her confession, and knowing that soon their bliss would come to an end.

_Keely why now? After all this time, why did you have to tell me you love me now? It's only going to make it harder when I have to leave, I don't want too, but dad said we have to go. "We don't belong here." Maybe he's right, maybe 'we' don't belong here; maybe he, mom, and Pim don't but what about me? Where do I belong? The only time I've ever felt whole is when I'm with you. For years I've dreamed of spending the rest of my life with you and now right when I think it could happen, we run out of time. Time. How do I buy more time? Dad said "we" have to leave; what if there wasn't a "we"? _

A huge smile broke out on Phil Diffy's face. Jumping out of bed he grabbed some clothes, cash, the wizard, and his skyack.

**Thursday 2:30 a.m.**

Keely Teslow opened her eyes, she was having the most wonderful dream about having a family, but instead of Mr. Potato Head, she was dreaming of Phil and their life together. The life they'd never get the chance to have. Somewhere in the back of her mind a tapping noise had driven the dream away.

(Tap-Tap-Tap) Ok, maybe there was a tapping noise; Keely slowly left the warmth of her bed to investigate. Going over to the window, she couldn't believe it; Phil was sitting on the skyack outside of her second floor window. She quietly opened the window.

"Phil what are doing here, it 2:30 in the morning?" Keely whispered.

"I had to see you."

"Why…what's going on?" Keely instantly became afraid, was he coming to say goodbye now?

"Keely, I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too Phil."

"Keely, I can't ever imagine my life without you, I can't live without you."

"Phil why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I've only got one chance, one chance to have a life with you. One chance for us to be together."

"Phil…we can't…" Looking into his eyes she could tell he was being serious, "How?"

"Run away with me…"

**A/N: **I'm sorry again if this chapter wasn't the best, I'm working on making them better. Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate if you left a_ non-flaming_ review. Thanks Again!


	4. Creating a New Future

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a non-profit fan-fiction. I have no affiliation with Disney; I am only borrowing the characters from "Phil of the Future."

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them. A special thank you to Samantha J. Mulder for the review, you're one of my favorite authors and a big inspiration. I hope you all like the little twist in the story. By the way, I had to edit chapter 3, because it didn't post right, so if you read it before it changed you may be a little lost. I'd recommend re-reading chapter 3. Thanks again for reading.

_Time's Up_

Chapter 4: Creating a New Future

**--Thursday 2:32 a.m.-- **

"Run away with me."

Keely's green eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Run away with me Keely." Phil repeated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Phil…we…I…" Keely still was at a complete loss.

"I've been over this a thousand times; this is the only way we can be together. Keely, I can't live without you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep. I can't imagine my life without you."

Finally regaining her senses Keely smiled genuinely. "I feel the same way about you too Phil. It's just what our families? What about the future? Phil you've always been the reasonable one, we're still young, what if a few months from now you don't find me attractive anymore?" Keely said the last part not realizing it, letting a few of her own insecurities about their relationship surface.

Phil smiled a sad smile, "Yes, I know our families will miss us, but we can come visit your mom down the road. As for my family, dad and I have had our words. Do you remember time when built the "Puddinator" for the science fair?"

Somewhat confused as to the subject change Keely nodded. "Phil how does…"

Phil held his hand up, "I thought we were going to have to at least leave Pickford. Back then I didn't have a choice, but I do now. I don't want to be apart from you. Leaving you on tennis court that day was one of the hardest things I've ever had do…"

"I didn't want to lose you either."

"Well, I talked to Curtis about it, and he actually gave me some good advice, he told me 'Make pain go away.' Or that I have to create my own future, Keely you're my future."

Keely smiled brightly, "Phil I'm still…how can you be so sure…we haven't even been on a date?"

"I just am Keel. It's not like we haven't been dating. I mean we have spent just about every waking moment of the last four years together. Besides how could I not be attracted to you. I know what you're going look like." Phil said the last part with a slight smirk on his face.

Keely laughed. "Phil but what if…"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me Keel?

"Yes."

"Then come with me. We can start our life together. Forget the year 2121 as long as I have you, nothing else matters." Phil spoke with a deep commitment and sincerity. "I love you Keely Teslow with all my heart."

That was Keely needed to hear. "When do we leave?"

Phil's face broke into a huge smile, "Are you saying yes?"

Keely nodded. "With all my heart."

"I don't want to make you feel like you have too. Keel, are you sure? You won't be able to come back here for a while…" Phil was now having some doubts of his own.

"Phil as long as I have you I'm happy."

"As long as you're sure, Keel."

"Oh just get in here." Keely pulled him off the skyack and into her room.

"Whoa, Keel what…"

Keely silenced him by pressing her lips to his. When they finally parted they just stood there holding each other. "I love you Phil."

"I love you too Keely."

"Now come on you're going to help me pack."

Phil's eyes went wide, "No Keel the last time I helped you pack to go fishing, you had me carrying five 70 pound bags."

Keely looked at him and batted her eyelashes, "Oh please Philly Willy."

Phil knew his was in trouble, when Keely looked at him like that, he couldn't turn her down. She had him and she knew it. Sighing Phil smiled, "Where do you want me to start?"

Keely smiled brightly, she knew she had him the moment she started pouting. "Find my guitar in my closet."

Phil nodded resound to his fate. "Alright Keel but we going to have to hurry."

**-- Thursday 7:15 a.m. --**

Pim Diffy pounded on her brother's door, "Phil come on we have to leave NOW!" Listening for a reaction she heard nothing. "That's it Phil I'm coming in." Barging into the room she found it to be empty. "Phil?"

Going over to his desk, she found a note, "Oh Phil…"

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I'm really sorry if Phil and Keely seem out of character, I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I'd really appreciate it if you left a _non-flaming_ review. Thanks Again!


	5. Starting Over

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a non-profit fan-fiction. I have no affiliation with Disney; I am only borrowing the characters from "Phil of the Future."

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody, I'm really, really, sorry for the LONG wait. I've just been super busy. I hope there's still somebody interested in reading this after all this time. Anyways, I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed! All your reviews have been really encouraging and kept me inspired. Thanks for reading.

_Time's Up_

Chapter 5: Starting Over

**-- Thursday 7:15 a.m. --**

"Oh Phil…" Pim Diffy stared at the note on her brother's desk in disbelief.

So he finally realized what was in front of him the whole time. Despite herself Pim smiled, those two had been dancing around each other for years. On some level unknown to even Pim herself, knowing that her brother was happy, made her happy. In the four years since coming this backwards century Pim had matured quite a bit. But this was putting even her new found maturity to the test, she had a choice to make, did she rat Phil and Keely out or help them gain the life they really wanted?

Rereading the letter once more, Pim knew this was for the best, for whatever reason if Phil _ever_ lost Keely he'd be completely devastated. She just couldn't do that to him. Sure she enjoyed teasing Phil, picking on Phil, and generally messing his life up, but this would do permanent damage. Placing the letter back on the desk, Pim said a silent prayer for her brother and "sister-in-law." _You've got a head-start guys, so I hope you use it._

Checking her watch Pim realized now she would be late for school, so taking one last glance at her brother's room she walked out closing the door behind her. _Good Luck Phil._

**-- Thursday 7:30 a.m. --**

"Keely! You're going to be late!" Again. Mandy Teslow added mentally as she yelled up the stairs the fifth time that mourning. That Diffy boy must have kept her out late…again.

Quite frankly, Mandy just didn't like her daughter's "best friend." She just didn't trust Phil, or at least not like Keely did. For her daughter's sake Mandy hoped that all that trust was well-founded.

Shaking her head Mandy glanced at the clock on the wall, she had to get to work she had an appointment at eight. "Keely I'm leaving. Don't forget school starts in fifteen minutes." With that Mandy left her daughter to her own devices.

**-- Thursday 11:57 a.m. --**

"I am now officially standing in two places at the same time." Keely proclaimed proudly as she looked around the small apartment. Their small apartment, her's and Phil's new home. The apartment really wasn't much, a small kitchen that let right into the sitting room, of which Keely was now standing, one bedroom and a small bathroom. The place did come furnished so that was a major plus. It had enough furniture to make the place the place very livable, but was missing just enough so they could turn it into theirs. She and Phil could turn this from an apartment into a home, their home. Keely still couldn't believe all this was happening, her dreams were coming true.

"So Keel what you think?" Phil asked coming out of the bedroom.

Keely smiled brightly, "I love it."

Phil smiled back at his girlfriend; there was just something about her smile that was contagious. He still didn't understand how he ever found someone as perfect as her.

Keely noticed that he was just staring at her, "What?"

"Huh?" Phil replied coming out of his daze, "Oh, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Keely blushed, "Thanks Phil."

"I should be the one thanking you, if you hadn't known that real-estate friend of your mom's we wouldn't have found this place."

"Yeah. Your right, you should be thanking me." Keely replied with a grin, "I am the brains of this operation."

"Really…"

"Of course, I'm the total package. I not only have brains, but I have beauty and a great personality."

"You really do seem to think quite highly of yourself don't you Keel?" Phil replied teasingly.

"Are you going to argue you with me, Philly-Willy?" Keely batted her lashes at him.

"Well, no but you did forget one thing."

"Yeah what's that?"

"You're _very _ticklish." Phil replied and jumped at Keely.

Keely squealed and the two teens proceeded to chase each other around the apartment. The chase finally ended quite a bit later when Phil pinned Keely to the couch.

"Stop…I surrender…" Keely got out breathlessly between giggles.

"Are you _ever_ going to call me Philly-Willy again?"

"No…I won't…"

"Ok then." Phil replied with a smile and stopped the tickle attack. They both just laid on the couch and Phil wrapped his arm around Keely's waist.

Keely sighed contented. "I love you, Philly-Willy."

Phil smiled, "I love you too."

"Hey Phil."

"Yeah Keel?"

"I'm really happy here."

"Me too Keel, me too…"

**A/N:** Hi again. I'm really sorry if this chapter was below your expectations, I've had quite a bit of trouble writing it. I hope they weren't too out of character. I'm sorry for the long wait again, if anyone is still reading this, just so you know I've already started on chapter 6. I'll try to get it posted MUCH sooner than this one. Oh and if you could leave a _non-flaming_ review I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again!


	6. Settling In

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a non-profit fan-fiction. I have no affiliation with Disney; I am only borrowing the characters from "Phil of the Future."

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Sorry about the super LONG wait. Life's been pretty insane. I hope someone is still interested in reading this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Oh and sorry if this chapter is well below your expectations.

_Time's Up_

Chapter 6: Settling In

**-- Thursday 1:27 p.m. -- **

"So Keel, what now?"

Keely rolled over to look her boyfriend in the eyes, "Well what's there to do?"

Phil got a thoughtful look on his face for a second, "We could go to the mall and look for jobs or something like that or we…"

At the mention of the word "Mall" Keely's eyes lit up.

Phil realized his mistake and smiled at her, "I lost you at mall didn't I?"

The blonde just nodded.

Phil sighed, "Alright we'll go to the mall, but we can't afford to buy anything."

"But…I've got a whole house…not to mention a new closet to fill."

"Well how about we find away to afford this new house and then fill it."

Keely thought for a second and smiled, "Sounds good."

**-- Thursday 1:58 p.m. -- **

Phil and Keely entered the local mall, "So Keel where to first?"

"How about something to eat, isn't that normally how you start a first da…" Keely cupped her hand over her mouth and blushed. "Phil do you realize this is like our first official date?"

Phil's eyes widened at the sudden revelation, "Yeah I guess it is isn't it." He reached for the blonde's hand, "Well then Miss Teslow can I take you out to lunch?"

Keely smiled brightly, "Why yes Mr. Diffy, you can."

Phil smiled back, "Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way."

**-- Thursday 3:03 p.m. --**

Barbra Diffy walked into her son's room with the laundry basket, thankful this was one of the last times she'd have to do this. Walking over by Phil's desk she noticed a very neatly written piece of paper with the word "Parents" on top. Curious she picked it up and read the first line. "Oh my…Lloyd!"

**-- Thursday 8:06 p.m. -- **

Phil and Keely retuned home both quite satisfied with the day, they'd both gotten jobs. Keely had landed a job at the GAP and Phil ended up getting a job at Best Buy. In some ways you could say it played to both their strengths, Keely got a job in a clothing store thanks to her shop or die attitude and Phil ended up working in an electronics store. It would seem knowing what technology would be one hundred years in the future paid off.

"So Keel it's not reporting but what do you think of your new job?" Phil asked as Keely settled herself on the couch.

"Well, like you said it's not reporting, but that can come later." Keely's face too on a thoughtful look and then brightened, "But on the other hand I get a discount on clothes."

Phil had trouble not laughing, same old Keely. "Anyways, I know this wasn't like the ideal first date, but what you think?" His voice faulted somewhat apprehensive of her response.

The blonde could easily hear the nervousness in his voice; you aren't best friends with someone for four years and not pick up on stuff like that. She smiled at him with a mischievous look in her eyes before responding, "Well…"

Phil felt his throat tighten and tried to swallow the lump, "Well what?"

Keely closed the distance between them, grabbed him and put his lips to hers.

Some time later, when the need for oxygen parted them, they rested their heads together with contented smiles on their faces. "So I guess it was alright then?"

"Ta-dow!"

Phil was still not entirely satisfied with their first attempt at dating. I mean on their first date they went looking for jobs together, what kind of lame boyfriend does that? Then that realization brought on yet another question, was he really Keely's boyfriend? Was it ok to call himself that?

Unconsciously Phil pulled away, confusion apparent in his eyes.

Keely noticing the sudden change in the mood quickly became concerned, "Phil what's wrong?"

"Keely it's I…you…"

The blonde bit her lip nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Realizing that he'd scared her Phil quickly shook his head. "No it's not that at all…it's…"

"What?"

"Keely am I your boyfriend?"

She almost had to laugh, so this was what was bothering him so bad. Leave it to Phil to be so sure about running away together, but questioning if could call himself her boyfriend. In some ways his insecurities about things like this had all the more endeared him to her. "Yeah Phil you are definitely my boyfriend and if anyone has a problem with it well…"

"Sounds good to me, if that's alright with you?"

"Only if I can say I'm your girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

After a while the two just sat in the presence of the other, but finally the silence started getting to him, Phil had to know, "So that date was ok right?"

Keely giggled, "Yes it was great…but…"

Phil felt the lump coming back up, "But…"

"Now that I think about it, every time we've ever done anything like a date, party, school thing or whatever, we always end up dancing so…"

Phil had to smile as he thought back over the last four years; they always did end up dancing. Standing quickly Phil stretched out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes…" Keely smiled and closed her eyes contented as she laid her head on his shoulder. As they slowly swayed to the music only they could hear.

**-- Thursday 9:10 p.m. -- **

The Diffy and Teslow homes were quite frantic as they tried to figure out where their children had run off too. Both Mandy and Lloyd had called the police but they had said that since both Phil and Keely were over 18 and legally adults their really wasn't much they could do. So it seemed they were on their own and the Diffy family wouldn't be going back to the future anytime soon.

**-- Two Months Later --**

They say time ebbs and flows like a river, breaking apart and joining once more. Passing quickly, yet for some all too slow. Time had passed quickly for Phil and Keely as they settled in to their new lives. Sure they both missed their families but they were happy.

**-- Tuesday 8:06 a.m. --**

Keely tiptoed around the kitchen trying very hard to not wake Phil who was asleep on the couch. Keely looked across the room to her sleeping boyfriend. He'd been sleeping on the couch since their first night here, always the perfect gentlemen. That was just one of the things she loved about him. He'd do anything to make her happy, even if it meant waking up sore every morning. Frankly that couch wasn't very comfortable, yet he never complained.

Keely had every intention of making breakfast for them, the normal present day way. Before they had run off, Keely had mentioned that maybe some of Phil's spray food would come in handy, since neither one were phenomenal cooks. So they'd crept back to Phil's house and grabbed the spray cans along with a few other gadgets.

In the past two months though Keely had learned to at least make bacon and eggs so today since she didn't have to work and Phil didn't go in till one, she was going to make them a home cooked meal.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

Being pulled out of thoughts Keely quickly went to answer the door; _I wonder who could be here this early?_

Opening the door Keely froze, "Mom?"

To Be Continued….

**A/N: **Well that's it; again I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest. Just to let everyone know, that is if you're interested of course, I **will** finish this story, it just may take longer; it will completed though. So please be patient But if it's not too much trouble I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you think, please leave a_ non-flaming_ review, Thanks!


End file.
